Porque el amor merece una segunda oportunidad
by MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz
Summary: Cuando la vida es color de rosa y de repente se hace gris, y te hace madurar, es un buen momento de enseñarla a alguien mas, porque el amor si es suficiente, merece una segunda oportunidad, la historia de Alyssa Austin...paralelo a Masoquismo


**_Esta historia es paralela a Masoquismo! se me ocurrio despues de platicar con Mariie Emma Cullen Potter! espero les guste, es la primera que hago!_**

**_Disclaimer: Bella y Edward pertenecen a S.M. los Austin y los Locte son mios en complicidad con mi sis!_**

**Porque el amor merece una segunda oportunidad**

**La historia de Alyssa Austin**

**El inicio **

Hace 29 años, en la pintoresca isla de Wright Inglaterra, nació una pequeña de piel blanca, hermosos y grandes ojos verde azulado y liso cabello avellana; era un cálido viernes 7 de septiembre de 1983 cuando el gran acontecimiento sucedió. Sus padres, los señores Austin, la esperaban con ansias, ella era la primera hija en llegar después de cinco años de estar en tratamiento para poder engendrar.

En el momento en que Richard Austin vio a su preciosa niña, supo que sería la niña de sus ojos y que en su aura se apreciaba que sería una mujer exitosa, porque a pesar de ser un reconocido comerciante, Richard también sabía leer el aura de las personas, por eso su negocio creció en la pequeña isla, aunque nada lo prepararía para saber que ella sería su única hija y por tanto heredera de todo el dinero, negocios y sobre todo tan característico don del que nadie era conocedor, salvo Henry.

Su madre, Marilyn, por otro lado, vio reflejados los ojos de su abuela, aquella que logró cosas maravillosas para las mujeres de su época. Y como no, si fue ella la primera mujer que estudió las características de los bebés, y por ella se dio su nombre a esa valiosa calificación, en esa pequeña a la que más tarde llamarían Alyssa, y la que, con una sola mirada, demostraba todo ese poder y gama de sentimientos, iguales a Virginia, su abuela que tanto amó.

Sus primeros dos meses los vivió en una incubadora, pues su madre estuvo a punto de perderla dos veces. Para evitar un riesgo mayor decidieron que a las treinta semanas de gestación se daría por terminado el embarazo y tendría que pasar a la incubadora para ayudar al fortalecimiento de sus pulmones; esa fue su primera batalla, la cual superó por su tenacidad y el amor de sus padres. Desde entonces descubrieron que llegaría a ser una mujer fuerte e inteligente.

Sus primeros años de vida, los vivió rodeada de gente bondadosa, gente que la quería y consentía mucho. Ella, a sus escasos dos años, ya se había ganado el corazón de los diferentes socios y proveedores que trabajaban con sus padres, y de las esposas de estos que además eran amigas de su madre; de sus tíos supo poco, el único hermano de su papá había fallecido meses antes de su nacimiento y el hermano de su madre había decidido viajar a los Estados Unidos en busca de su sueño americano, por lo que no tenía contacto con él.

A los cinco años de edad, los señores Austin decidieron mudarse a Londres. Compraron una casita a tres calles del palacio de Buckingham, con la esperanza de tener una vida mejor y con todos los servicios que en su isla natal no tenían, y porque Richard quería expandir su tienda, la cual en un principio era pequeña, pero que con el paso del tiempo fue desarrollándose hasta convertirse en una de las más importantes del país.

Lastimosamente, Richard no vio su sueño cumplirse debido a su trágica muerte, ocurrida en el accidente automovilístico en el que Alyssa perdió a alguien más además de su padre.

**El inicio de algo especial**

De la niña sonriente y traviesa quedó poco, pues con la entrada al kínder Garden y con todos los niños que ahí se encontraban empezó a desarrollar una parte de su personalidad que muchos no creerían que poseía: la timidez.

En esa primera escuela llena de muchos niños, conoció a su primer mejor amigo, que con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia sería el amor de su vida: el encantador, caballeroso y para nada tímido Henry Locte, un vivaracho y regordete niño de cabello negro rizado y grandes ojos negros con espesas pestañas que contrastaban con su blanca piel y sonrojadas mejillas, cualidades que le daban una increíble belleza mística, poco común entre los niños de su edad…

En cuanto Henry vio a Alyssa, percibió esa chispa de inteligencia, fortaleza y bondad, que ella supo esconder muy bien detrás de la timidez que la caracterizaba, esa chispa era precisamente la que lo atraía hacia ella, y que, poco a poco, evolucionaría a ese maravilloso sentimiento llamado amor.

Fueron los mejores amigos durante siete años, desde ese primer día en el kínder a los cinco hasta la fiesta de graduación de la primaria, a los doce. Durante este tiempo todos envidiaban su relación, pues ninguno podía estar separado del otro, hacían pijamadas en la casa de cada uno y en sus cumpleaños hacían un pequeño viaje a la isla para recordar viejos tiempos y formar nuevas memorias. Sin duda una amistad como esa era difícil de encontrar. Él la protegía como a nadie y ella le tenía total devoción y confianza, tanta que haría lo que el dijera sin poner objeciones, al igual que él; los adultos empezaban a ver los primeros indicios de un amor que duraría para toda la vida, un amor casi idéntico al que sus padres se profesaban, pero este era más intenso y aun estaba cubierto de la inocencia que le infiere la infancia.

Las celebraciones navideñas, año con año, eran iguales y diferentes a la vez, pues ambas familias acordaban pasar un año las fiestas en casa de unos y el siguiente en la de los otros, pero sin olvidarse de sorprender a los pequeños en cada una de ellas. Pero hubo una navidad en especial, a los doce años, cuando ellos eran conscientes de los cambios físicos que estaban sufriendo, Henry veía las pequeñas curvas de Alyssa como algo maravilloso que le gustaría descubrir y, a pesar de que en ese momento ella era más alta que él, seguía viéndola hermosa como ella sola era; Alyssa empezaba a notar que los niños le gustaban, en especial Henry por su forma de ser con ella y con los demás, pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos que le decían mil y un secretos, que ella aún no descubría.

La siguiente navidad, justo cuando ambos niños acababan de cumplir trece años, fue la mejor de todas, se dieron su primer beso, con el cual descubrieron que los sentimientos del uno por el otro empezaban a cambiar, y aunque había un muérdago encima de sus cabezas, y era la tradición, ellos lo disfrutaron y por años lo recordaron como el mejor de todos. ¡Cómo no iba a serlo si era con la persona a la que mas querían en el mundo y con la que mejor se sentían! Ese fue el primer beso de muchos más.

A los quince años empezaron su noviazgo. La primera vez que se dijeron "_Te Amo_" fue en el cumpleaños de Alyssa, justo a los dieciséis. Henry le preparó un picnic a la orilla de la playa, en donde de niños jugaban y el año anterior se declararon, esta vez sin la interrupción de sus padres, pues ellos planearon el viaje dejándolos ir por primera vez solos, cosa que hicieron a pesar de los nervios que implicaba hacer una declaración como tal, los señores Austin y Locte estaban más que felices por sus niños, pues nunca más estarían solos, y no tenían que preocuparse si algo les llegaba a pasar.

A los diecisiete años y tras la muerte del señor Locte, ambos acordaron que terminando el bachillerato entrarían a estudiar medicina en Oxford, cosa que lograron tras graduarse con las mejores calificaciones de la generación, lo que les valió una beca completa para estudiar allí. Ambos cursaron el primer año de la carrera con excelentes notas, pero no sabían que ese sería el último año que cursarían juntos.

A los diecinueve años decidieron hacer el amor por primera vez, aunque durante años anteriores ellos empezaron a experimentar, tocándose y descubriendo lo que les gustaba y lo que les daba más placer; la idea fue de Alyssa, quien sorprendió a Henry en la misma playa donde tantos acontecimientos habían compartido, pues en su cumpleaños preparó una cena romántica y a la luz de la luna en una cama con dosel y con las estrellas de fondo y un tranquilo mar, se entregaron a la pasión y al amor que sentían el uno por el otro. La cual no disminuyó y siguieron muchas más, una de las cuales mas adelante daría frutos.

Un mes después, la señora Locte enfermó de gravedad y tenía que viajar a Houston para realizarse varios estudios y finalmente recibir el tratamiento adecuado para su dolencia. Este fue un bache para los tiernos enamorados, pues por obra del destino tendrían que separarse ya que Henry acompañaría a su madre para cuidarla y no regresaría en mucho tiempo, con esto dejó atrás Londres, la escuela de medicina y a una triste Alyssa, y, aunque prometieron seguir en contacto, el destino decidió que no supieran mas el uno del otro.

Al mes de la partida de Henry, Alyssa comenzó a tener síntomas característicos de un embarazo, la noticia la tomó por sorpresa, pero a la vez la llenó de ilusión, emociones que los señores Austin compartieron con su pequeña, pues ese rayito de luz le traería un poco de la felicidad que le fue quitada con la partida de Henry. Empezaba su tercer mes cuando, en un viaje a su visita con el ginecólogo y en compañía de su padre, tienen un accidente automovilístico causado por el piso mojado por la lluvia y un chofer demasiado tomado que se pasó un alto, en ese accidente Alyssa no solo perdió a su padre, sino también perdió ese rayito de luz que tanto esperaba, y con él se fue la posibilidad de tener más hijos en un futuro.

Debido a las terribles noticias, Alyssa se sometió a un tratamiento exhaustivo contra la depresión que tenía ya durante meses. Fue así que el primero de enero del año nuevo decidió que se especializaría en pediatría, de esa manera ayudaría a todos los niños que la necesitaran y sanaría poco a poco la gran herida que dejó la pérdida de su hijo, y les entregaría a esos pequeños, todo el amor que tenía que dar.

Durante los cinco años siguientes, se dedicó a sacar adelante su carrera, primero la escuela de medicina en la que fue la primera en su generación, y después la especialidad, en la que fue la segunda. Durante este tiempo se enfocó en los estudios, dejando un poco de lado su vida, pero no del todo, pues su madre Marilyn trataba de sacarla del caparazón donde estaba, llevándola al cine, a conciertos y a cenar, Alyssa encantada iba con su madre, pues era la única persona que le quedaba de su familia y a la que más amaba, además de que la dura situación por la que pasó la unió más a ella.

Las tiendas del señor Austin eran administradas por Marilyn y unos cuantos socios que tenían y que además eran sus mejores amigos, cuando tenía tiempo libre, Alyssa ayudaba a su madre con la contabilidad o atendiendo a los clientes personalmente, porque si algo caracterizaba a las Austin después de la pérdida del pilar de su familia, esa era la humildad.

Durante una intoxicación sucedida en un kínder, fue que conoció a la que hasta el momento es una de sus mejores amigas, Isabella Swan, quien era recién llegada a la ciudad y tenía seis meses de embarazo, además de estar parcialmente sola, pues los amigos que conocía se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando.

Empezaron con una plática sobre los cuidados de los niños, de ahí empezaron a salir a tomar café o comer pasteles de chocolate, una tarde lluviosa, Bella -como le gustaba que la llamara-, le contó su historia, el porqué estaba en Londres, embarazada y sin el papá de su bebé. Algo de esta historia hizo recordarle a Henry y preguntarse qué habría sido de su vida, si seguía vivo, si estaba casado o la había esperado como ella a él. Y es que, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, ella aún lo amaba, y si es que se lo encontrara por casualidad, ella sin duda le daría una segunda oportunidad después de escuchar su historia. Esa sería una lección que Bella aprendería de ella.

Durante esas pláticas llegaron al acuerdo de que sería la pediatra de Reneesme y que le gustaría que ella estuviera ahí para ayudar a traer al mundo a su pequeña, cosa que meses más tarde con gusto realizó. Desde ese momento, entre Nessie y Alyssa, se creó un lazo que nada podría romper, ni las intrigas ni los malos actos que a veces los adultos sin corazón hacen.

Durante los siguientes cuatro años vio crecer a Nessie y su amistad con Bella se hizo más sólida, llegando a considerarla una hermana que nunca tuvo, pero que le habría gustado tener.

Por consejo de Bella, empezó a salir con su compañero de trabajo Benjamín, pero al darse cuenta que Henry todavía era alguien importante para ella, decidió ser solamente su amiga.

A los pocos meses se integró un nuevo doctor a las filas del hospital, venía desde Estados Unidos, acompañado de una niña preciosa, de cabello rubio y ojos verde azulado como los de ella, noto inmediatamente que el guapo doctor tenía siempre la mirada triste y la pequeña que era su amiga, le decía constantemente que la ayudara para que su papito no luciera triste, que tenían que encontrar a la que sería su nueva mamá.

Ante las pláticas de la pequeña, Alyssa decidió interrogar al melancólico doctor Edward Cullen y descubrió que a quien buscaba era a su amiga Bella. Tras el accidente de Belle, amiga de ambas, empezó a hilar los hechos: el cabello de Nessie y ese tono verdoso en sus ojos ahora tenía comparación, era exactamente igual al de Edward, por lo que, sumando uno más uno, descubrió que él era su padre, y en complicidad con Belle empezaron a reunirlos para que se conocieran, pues ella estaba segura que Edward era parecido a Henry, y le traía amargos y gratos recuerdos.

Cuando Nessie desapareció, se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de Edward y de Bella y no dudó en estar con ellos tanto como su trabajo le permitía, con ello comprendió que tenía que encontrar a Henry costase lo que costase y decirle de ese hijo que no logró nacer. Cuando la encontraron, rezó para que estuviera bien e hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para salvarla y que se reuniera con sus padres, Edward y Bella.

Verlos juntos le hizo sentir esa añoranza de lo que pudo tener y perdió, así que empezó la búsqueda de Henry en los Estados Unidos con ayuda de Edward y algunos conocidos que él tenía en el lugar, esperaba encontrarlo pronto y enmendar su error, pero reconoció que no todo fue culpa suya, fue cosa del destino.

Tras ver como Bella desperdiciaba la oportunidad de ser feliz con el amor de su vida, decidió encararla, hacerle ver que ella también cometió errores y que debía darle la oportunidad de defenderse, lo que no sabía era que Bella se le había adelantado, pero eso no importó a la hora de poner las cosas sobre la mesa y sacar a relucir el dolor que durante tanto tiempo estuvo escondido disfrazado de incompleta felicidad. Ese fue el día en que Alyssa ayudó a su amiga a abrir los ojos y también recibiría la sorpresa de que alguien la había estado esperando y buscado por años.

_**Si quieren saber mas! dejen su rr y veremos que pasa!**_

_**Gracias a mi beta Nachi y a los que me alentaron a escribirla, espero la disfruten**_

_**Sis esta va para ti! te amodoro!**_

_**ღ •M¡M¡ AfT3rH0uRs• ღ**_


End file.
